THE QUEST TO KILL JANE part 3 Getting Jane & Mil
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: this is part 3 of 5 its funny enough..


The Quest To Kill Jane… Part 3 Ok People Caius And Dracula.

My little say :

Ok people instead of the normal thing you no the intro I'm changing it to _my little intro. _OK so after much deliberation and desion's this is part 3 and I hope it will live up to people expection's. ooh if people are wondering why im doing it separately and not chapter by chapter its because I don't know how hehe.

Intro :

OK this bit takes place in the Italian forest and caius has stepped out and requested jasper give Jane to him. Look people I don't have all year find part 1 & 2. Please. So yeah. Don't mind me if I'm grouchy its late ( for me ) and I'm sleepy yet sleeping …. I'd go on but most of you have X'd out.

The Quest To Kill Jane… Part 3 Ok People Caius And Dracula.

Caius : Give Jane to me

Jasper : NO BITCH.. Get your own Jane

Caius : You don't understand why I want her

Aro : Ewww we don't want to

Jasper : ok why do you want her then

Caius : I want her because -

Jane : Because im sexy

Aro : ooh _yeah _

Caius : I want to kill her like now

Jasper : we have that covered we have a fluffy miley Cyrus death room back in forks.

Caius : Can I join

Aro : NO. why do you always have to do everything I do. GO AWAY

Caius : cheek some people

Jasper : yes you can join

" Aro sighs a loud sigh"

Jasper : Your first mission. GET ME A JOKE BOOK AND A HARNESS

" Caius brings back the selected items and him jasper and Aro fly back to forks"

Edward, Markus and Alice' s Mission

Intro

Ok this is set in forks stadium and Miley Cyrus is playing a gig. Un fortunately Edward & Markus get a tad carried away

Edward : _you get the beeeest of both worlds _

Markus : Chilin' out take it slow

Edward : _then you rock out the show_

Alice : PEOPLE, the _plan _

Edward : GO MILEY GO YOU ROCK !

" Alice goes over and hits Edward a slap"

Alice : Can you PLEASE cop on for 1 minute

Alice : wait. Were is Markus ??

" Markus comes back wearing a miley Cyrus t-shirt"

Alice : WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE

Edward :yeah what the hell.. Were's mine ??? Hmmm

Markus : I emm .. Well em…

Alice : For the love of God people. Do you want Jane dead ??

Markus and Edward : sheyah !

Edward : but how are we going to … kidnap her or whatever

Alice : haven't actually thought of that

Markus : I HAVE IT

Alice : ….. And it is ?

Markus : We grab her !

Edward : OOH great idea

Markus : Really ?

Edward : no

Alice : well what is she thinking Edward

Edward : She thinks im the sex

Alice : Really Edward

Edward : she wants to go to the bathroom

Alice : PERFECT

Edward : how is miley cyrus bladder compliations perfect

Alice : well the next break is in

"alice see's the furture break"

Alice : exactly 2 minutes and 17 seconds

Alice : so when she goes to the private bathroom ill grab her and put her on my back. You's make sure no one see's and bob's your uncle we have miley

Edward : bob's your uncle ??

Alice : yep and Sylvia your aunt

Edward : of course

Markus : Jeff's my uncle

Alice : of course

Edward : so what are we gonna do for 45 seconds

Alice : take positions

Markus : Woo

" so alice went to the bathroom and hid on the toilet seat. And Edward and Markus awaited outside"

43 seconds later Miley came in for a bathroom break and found alice on the toilet seat.

Miley: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A PIXIE AHHHHHHHHHHH

Alice : calm down

Miley : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Alice : calmer

Miley : Ahhhhhhhhh

Alice : that's it now hop on my back

Miley : WHAT Y'ALL INSANE

Alice : what is it with sountherer's

" alice grabs miley and fly's out the window greeting an exited pair of vampire's

Edward : OMG ITS MILEY CYRUS IM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN

Miley : why thank you

Markus : sing a song

Miley : what

Edward : sing fly on the wall

Miley : no

Edward : SING IT !!!

Miley : No im -

Edward : DO YOU WANT ALL YOUR HAIR MILEY -

Miley : _don't cha wish that you could be a fly on the wall _

" everyone took off full speed towards forks"

Miley : I had a dream like this only I had no top on

Edward : well feel free to strip away

Alice : Edward !Miley : So you got a girl

Edward : well I surrpose -

Markus : married for eternity. 1 kid and all

Markus : unlike me im free for all hehe

Alice : I can see the death room now

Miley : the death room whats in it torture chamers, saws axes ??

Alice : NO worse

Alice : PILLOWS ,PUPPIES AND YOU

_Check out my 2__nd__ last story next Carlisle, esmee and Bella's mission. See how it goes. And what will happen hehe _


End file.
